


Les chants électriques

by annaoz



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen, POV Multiple
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaoz/pseuds/annaoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Personne dans tout Panem n'aurait parié sur les chances de Wiress lorsque son nom avait été tiré au sort pour entrer dans l'arène des 57ème Hunger Games.  Personne, à part peut-être Beetee, son mentor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les chants électriques

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts).



> Ecrit pour Nelja à cette session 2013 de creerpouraider au bénéfice de Médecins sans frontières sur DW.

1\. Beetee

Il n’y a pas si longtemps de cela qu’il était lui-même à la place des figures anxieuses, filles et garçons, qui regardent l’installation de la Moisson depuis la place principale du District 3, pour avoir oublié ce qu’ils doivent ressentir. Son nom à lui était inscrit sept fois, exactement le nombre réglementaire pour un garçon de dix-huit ans n’ayant jamais connu l’obligation de s’exposer plus que nécessaire aux risques du tirage au sort. A seize ans, il avait déjà créé une telle quantité de gadgets électroniques appréciés du Capitole qu’il n’avait plus connu la crainte de mourir de faim, ni lui, ni son père avec lui.

Il observe de son fauteuil les rangées tout devant et essaie de deviner qui seront les suivants.

Comme chaque année, la fille est désignée en premier lieu. Les visages se tendent, se crispent, se relâchent : c’est une gamine qui n’est rien à ceux du premier rang qui a été appelée et quand Beetee se soulève afin de distinguer plus loin l’arrivée de la nouvelle tribut, il lui semble que nulle part où son regard se pose, on ne marque la moindre émotion - autre que du soulagement - à l’appel de ce nom-là.

La petite - car elle l’est, frêle et chancelante sous sa courte tignasse noire - annonce dix-sept ans et la foule soupire quand l’hôtesse soupire, l’air déjà désolé de penser que celle-ci non plus, peut-être elle encore moins que les autres, n’aura la moindre chance. Il les comprend et il s’en veut car lui a reconnu Wiress.

Il ne sait pas tellement de choses à son sujet, juste qu’elle habitait dans un bloc près du sien avant qu’il ne déménage au village des vainqueurs, et qu’elle travaille avec sa mère dans la chaîne de la fabrique de puces musicales.

Ce dont il se souvient date de la petite enfance, de ce marmot fille qui chante quand on l’approche et qui évite toujours les mêlées, assez alerte même dans les moments de stupeur pour filer avant qu’un gosse ou l’autre décide que c’est elle qui prendra les coups ce jour-là.

A vrai dire, il ne l’a jamais vue rossée ou coincée contre un mur ou talochée par un grand, alors qu’il sait qu’elle a souvent été le sujet d’énervements d’enfants, de ces petites cruautés savourées en bande quand on a huit ou dix ans et qu’on a repéré la plus fragile ou la plus silencieuse. Peut-être que c’est un don qu’elle possède, celui d’éviter les mauvais coups. Peut-être qu’elle le possédait jusqu’à aujourd’hui.

En ça, la destinée est alors plus vacharde avec elle si elle l’a préservée au point de ne pas l’avoir préparée à se battre. Il ne sait pas comment il pourra être le mentor de cette fille, suppose qu’il devra s’attendre une fois encore à voir son rôle réduit à rien dès le premier bain de sang.

Par contre, il pourrait certainement compter sur le garçon pour qu’il aille plus loin : il est très grand pour ses quinze ans, une montagne brune et carrée de muscles et d’assurance. Lorsque Hal - puisque c’est son nom - s’avance vers l’hôtesse et qu’il s’offre au regard de la foule, c’est comme s’il s’était déjà gagné des milliers de partisans et qu’il n’en doutait pas une seconde.

Beetee se demande un instant si le District 3 aurait entraîné en secret des tributs de carrière à envoyer aux Jeux mais l’idée est moins que probable... parfois, les tributs appelés sont simplement certains qu’ils sont incapables de perdre, il en a vu habité de la même détermination, avant et après son année. Au final, ils ne sont jamais aussi préparés à tuer que les carrières des premier et deuxième districts et alourdissent la liste des vaincus comme les autres mais, au moins, avec un potentiel comme celui de Hal, Beetee ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal à lui trouver des sponsors.

Quand les deux tributs se serrent la main et que la place entière applaudit - une autre Moisson se termine à laquelle eux n’ont pas été appelés - il espère que les futurs sponsors seront assez généreux pour étendre leurs bontés à Wiress également car à la considérer, menue et gauche à côté de l’impressionnant garçon, il doute qu’elle s’en gagne le moindre à elle seule.

La fois suivante où il rencontre les tributs, ils sont tous à bord du train qui les emmènent au Capitole, l’hôtesse, Pretensia Grove, le présente officiellement comme leur mentor à tous deux mais dans la façon qu’elle a de poser déjà la main sur l’épaule de Hal afin de l’approcher au plus près, il comprend qu’elle a fait également son choix.

Il leur demande poliment s’ils sont bien logés, si les adieux avec leurs familles n’ont pas été trop pénibles, il est clair dans tout ce qu’il dit, dans tous les gestes de réconfort maladroit qu’il ébauche qu’il est encore trop neuf dans ce rôle-là. Moze était bien meilleur que lui, il était plus légitime, plus âgé, mieux rompu aux mensonges simultanés de faire croire aux tributs qu’ils reviendraient - au moins un des deux en tout cas - et qu’il s’en souciait sincèrement. Moze était meilleur mais Moze est mort, c’est donc à lui à présent de remplir au mieux ses habits de mentor.

Au moins, les tributs ne sont pas hystériques. Il a connu ça personnellement, l’année de ses Hunger Games, sa partenaire d’infortune hurlant et battant des bras contre quiconque essayant de la calmer, ils avaient dû droguer son eau pour qu’elle s’endorme enfin et passe le reste du trajet enfermée dans sa cabine. Dans l’arène, elle n’avait survécu que le temps d’un souffle, transpercée de part en part par la flèche d’une carrière qui l’avait avertie pendant l’entraînement qu’elle serait la première à y passer si elle n’arrêtait pas de chouiner. Elle n’avait pas menti.

C’est une maigre consolation de penser qu’ils pourront savourer leur repas en silence : Wiress ne dit pas un mot et Hal, même s’il porte toujours au visage une mine aussi déterminée que plus tôt, a un tremblement dans le poignet quand il lève sa fourchette qui n’augure finalement de pas grand chose de bon.

L’attitude de Wiress a le mérite d’être plus rassurante : elle observe tout avec une attention étonnante, ses yeux se fixant parfois sur un détail dans le plafonnier du wagon ou au-delà de la fenêtre où le paysage défile. Beetee en est certain, il y a de l’intelligence dans ce regard-là.

Lorsque le train s’arrête enfin en quai du Capitole, elle est assise sur la banquette à ses côtés et il lui demande en scrutant sa figure ce qu’elle en pense. Franchement, la réponse l’intéresse, il a déterminé qu’il ne servait à rien d’être poli indéfiniment.

“Je pense qu’il y a beaucoup trop de défauts.”

Il ignore si elle parle de l’accueil, tous ces gens grimés, vêtus du dernier grotesque, qui semblent tellement enchantés de voir arriver deux gosses qu’on envoie à l’abattoir, ou si c’est de tout autre chose. Il contemple ses recrues et décide qu’il fera le maximum pour qu’ils aillent le plus loin possible.

2\. Hal

Il se ment, évidemment qu’il se ment, à chaque fois qu’il respire, il expire, il meurt un peu sur place. Ils ont commencé l’entraînement depuis deux jours et il voit bien que, quoi qu’il fasse, que ce soit au javelot ou à l’escalade, les carrières sont derrière lui à l’observer sans relâche.

Il sait ce que ça signifie - ils sont en train de juger s’il est oui ou non une des premières cibles à abattre, si une alliance avec lui pourrait leur apporter le moindre avantage - il s’en veut de plus en plus de ne pas avoir écouté Beetee au commencement, quand celui-ci insistait sur le fait de ne pas montrer tous tes talents, d’en cacher l’étendue, surtout quand, comme lui, on est déjà d’une taille difficile à oublier.

Beetee a accepté de leur montrer ses Jeux, comment il avait réussi à éliminer en une seule fois tous les survivants bien plus forts physiquement, en les électrocutant. Ça ne lui paraissait pas une victoire très loyale à l’époque, quand il avait regardé les Jeux à la télévision, coincé entre ses deux soeurs, il pensait que si tu ne te battais pas en combat singulier, tu usurpais l’honneur de la victoire... après tout, quand chaque année, un nouveau tribut de carrière l’emportait, c’était bien parce qu’il avait triomphé de tous ceux de ses adversaires que l’arène n’avait pas achevé à sa place. C’était ainsi qu’il fallait gagner, c’était ainsi qu’il gagnerait lui si un jour il était appelé.

Grandir dans cette idée, convaincu que seuls les plus forts restent les derniers et que le meilleur de tous remportait les Hunger Games et réaliser qu’il n’est sans doute pas celui-là, sans doute pas le meilleur...

Wiress, elle, n’a pas l’air de souffrir plus en cet instant de cette certitude - qu’elle n’a aucune chance d’en revenir vivante - que pendant les adieux au District 3.

Il était dans la pièce à côté ce jour-là, il a vu son père et sa mère l’écraser dans leurs bras pendant qu’elle se contentait de leur tapoter le crâne, comme si c’étaient eux qui prenaient tous les risques et elle qui les consolait, avec le détachement de quelqu’un à qui ça n’arrive pas vraiment.

Lui, il a caché ses larmes au dehors mais les a partagées avec sa mère, avec ses soeurs, quand il leur promettait d’être de retour après les Jeux, qu’il y aurait un nouveau vainqueur au District 3 et que ce serait lui.

Ça l’exaspère, cette attitude, ça a déjà donné une piètre image d’eux au moment de parader dans le Capitole sur leur char, tous deux déguisés en circuits électriques à l’inspiration de leurs stylistes. Autant lui avait essayé tant bien que mal de donner de l’allure à sa tenue, bombant le torse et se tenant fièrement à l’avant du véhicule, autant elle semblait s’en moquer : dès qu’ils approchaient d’un relais caméra, elle détournait la tête pour regarder ailleurs et quand ils passaient face à la tribune du Président Snow, c’était le moment précis qu’elle choisissait pour observer les roues. Elle ne serait pas cette petite bonne femme dont tout le monde se fiche, il essayerait de la provoquer un peu, d’avoir en elle un peu de flamme le temps d’une franche engueulade mais ça ne servirait à rien, il en est à présent convaincu.

Beetee, lui, n’a pas l’air d’avoir abandonné l’idée d’en faire un tribut plus ou moins crédible, il lui parle souvent seul à seule le soir - il ne prend pas le moindre ombrage à ça, ce n’est pas comme si elle possédait un talent caché dont il devrait se méfier - et Hal la voit hocher la tête de temps en temps, signe qu’il existe quand même un semblant de compréhension entre son mentor et sa partenaire.

Le dernier jour d’entraînement se déroule comme les autres, il apprend à reconnaître des fruits, des plantes, de la faune de petite taille, s’essaie un peu à l’atelier grimage, néglige celui qui met en pratique des assemblages électroniques - il s’y connaît assez pour se le permettre - et tente avec peine de ne pas soupirer à chaque fois qu’il devine Wiress au coin de l’oeil, douée en rien, qui se plante au tir à l’arc et s’empêtre dans les noeuds coulants.

Le soir précédent leur départ vers l’arène, il n’est pas surpris à la proclamation de leurs scores respectifs : il a récolté un honorable 8, Wiress a eu un 3.

Bizarrement, ceci n’affecte pas cette fille plus que le reste et plus étrangement encore, ça ne semble pas déranger Beetee, même s’il vient le féliciter lui personnellement ensuite. Seuls Pretensia et les stylistes montrent des grimaces de consternation au résultat de Wiress.

Pretensia se met même en tête de la presser de questions alors qu’en temps normal elle dépense beaucoup d’énergie à l’éviter.

“Qu’as-tu fait ? Qu’est-ce que tu leur as montré pour avoir des points pareils ?”

“Ce qu’il fallait.”

3\. Once

Il prend une dernière bouffée d’air avant de se voir disparaître dans le tube, qui sait si celui de l’arène ne sera pas toxique, qui sait ce qui l’attend. Il a beau, lui et les autres, s’être préparé au pire, ils ne sont jamais assez prêts. Il garde les yeux et les poings fermés jusqu’au bout, jusqu’à être certain que ses deux pieds ont touché terre avant de concentrer tous ses mouvements dans un seul : atteindre le premier la Corne d’abondance.

Il s’élance. Tout autour de lui, la neige recouvre l’arène, il ne s’attendait probablement pas à ça mais peu importe, il court à grandes enjambées, plus lent qu’il ne le voudrait à cause de la couche de poudreuse qui s’écrase sous ses pas et lui offre un rebond difficile, mais quand même d’une vitesse appréciable. Il a déjà repéré des sacs qui l’intéresse, un notamment d’où dépasse une arbalète : avec ça, il pourrait abattre les autres tributs sans doute jusqu’à cent mètres.

En premier, il veut faire la peau au garçon du District 3, ensuite, les frère et soeur du 9, et puis, il verra, tout dépendra des opportunités.

Il est tout proche de la Corne d’abondance à présent et il constate que le gars du 3 est à même distance que lui des premiers sacs, bon sang, il ne peut pas être plus rapide, il doit l’éliminer immédiatement !

Il se retourne un quart de seconde pour voir où en sont Horns, Tessa et Crest. Ils suivent, les filles plus à l’aise que Horns, mais ils sont quand même un peu trop loin pour couper la route au garçon du 3.

Once jure entre ses dents, se force à allonger ses foulées même s’il est déjà à court de souffle... et s’arrête, d’un coup : là, à côté de lui, où le garçon du 3 se tenait une seconde avant, une fissure s’est ouverte, béante, et l’a englouti sans un cri.

Immédiatement, il fait volte face pour voir que là où courait Tessa, juste devant Horns, un trou s’est ouvert également et que plus on se rapproche de la Corne, plus des fissures s’étirent jusqu’à former le dessin d’un filet gigantesque où chaque maille est une crevasse.

D’où il se trouve, il devine très bien la panique qui revêt le visage de Horns, il siffle pour le secouer de la léthargie qui risque de le gagner.

“Crest, regarde si on peut sauver Tessa !”

Crest fait un pas en arrière, se penche pour voir au plus profond du trou si Tessa vit encore, lui fait un signe négatif de la tête.

“Bien... alors, on avance !”

Once prend à présent garde où il pose le pied, en équilibre sur la bande de neige qui sépare deux fissures ; il arrive quand même le premier aux sacs disposés à l’entrée de la Corne, en arrache deux au sol, un pour lui, un pour Crest, Horns n’a qu’à se démerder.

Il hésite devant la marche à suivre ensuite : la prudence aurait voulu qu’ils aillent se planquer, les deux carrières restant et lui, dans la forêt la plus proche. Maintenant, la donne a changé, il ne peut même plus progresser sans savoir ce qui pourrait se cacher sous la neige, il leur faut un nouveau plan.

Il réfléchit au plus pressé tandis que Crest et Horns le rejoignent enfin au bas de la Corne d’abondance : derrière eux, tous les autres tributs marchent avec précaution, ils sont lents, la neige a éteint toute la précipitation initiale. Alors, Once fait ce que demande la logique, il profite de la situation. A sa droite, Crest a compris et bande son arc, lui arme son arbalète. A eux deux, ils abattent ou blessent lourdement six tributs restés figés devant les crevasses, le rouge éclabousse la blancheur du sol, le premier bain de sang a commencé.

Trop vite, les autres décident de ne plus avancer, vont à pas mesurés vers la lisière des bois où il avait l’intention d’emmener sa bande faire le point de la situation. Crest tire quelques dernières flèches qui manquent leur cible de plusieurs mètres et c’est Horns qui vient l’arrêter lui quand il essaie de viser un gamin pas loin de là.

“Il nous faudrait quelqu’un pour marcher devant nous...”

Il a raison, bien sûr, il a raison, se charger d’un maximum de sacs pour éviter les demi-tours et attraper un des tributs pour qu’il les devance en cas de pièges cachés.

Le garçon qu’il avait mis en joue, un adolescent pâle du District 12, les rallie dans la contrainte, Once ne fait même pas l’effort de lui faire croire qu’il sera épargné, il devra se contenter de pouvoir vivre juste un peu plus longtemps.

Avec peine, ils évitent toutes les crevasses qui s’ouvrent à quelques pas d’eux mais Once apprécie très vite l’avantage de cette arène enneigée : il est impossible de dissimuler ses traces dans la neige fraîche, ils n’ont plus qu’à débusquer les tributs les uns après les autres.

Autre atout indéniable, tant qu’ils ne quittent pas les empreintes laissées par les autres, ils sont certains de ne pas rencontrer de fissures cachées.

“Ça va être une bricole de les attraper...” lance Crest d’un air mauvais “...encore plus si on s’assure qu’aucun n’a d’armes pour se défendre.”

Horns saisit le premier ce qu’elle veut dire et agrippe le tribut du 12 par le collet pour le pousser devant lui. Ils retournent à la Corne d’abondance et jettent tous les sacs dans les trous.

Once a presque envie de lui crier de jeter le gamin également mais il n’est pas assez stupide que pour croire que ça plairait au Capitole qu’ils se débarrassent des tributs restants en aussi peu de temps, ils doivent un peu faire durer le spectacle et, à présent qu’ils se sont assurés que personne d’autre qu’eux ne pourra utiliser les denrées ou les armes mises à disposition, la chasse peut être lente.

Tous regroupés, ils suivent la piste d’une paire d’empreintes qui s’enfoncent dans les bois.

4\. Stellar Joliett

Il fait retentir le canon pour la quatorzième fois depuis la matinée et le début des Jeux, c’est trop, c’est beaucoup trop rapide.

Des tributs entrés dans l’arène, il ne reste déjà plus qu’une dizaine et, parmi ceux-ci, cinq gagnants potentiels. Stellar Joliett a beau être le Haut Juge de ces Jeux, il n’en demeure pas moins à la botte du Président Snow... et Snow veut une fille.

Il fait le compte dans les potentiels : deux seulement, la carrière du 2 et la tribut du 4. Dans l’ensemble des survivants, il y a bien encore deux gamines mais qui ont fait preuve d’une telle absence de volonté ou de talent pendant leurs démonstrations qu’il ne peut décemment pas les proposer au Président... il va falloir lui faire accepter la possibilité d’un garçon.

En attendant, il doit ralentir l’équipe des carrières, demande une nouvelle neige afin de cacher les traces anciennes et programme l’attaque des Harfangs.

C’est heureusement une bonne année pour les sponsors, l’initiative des carrières a anéanti pour les autres tributs toutes ressources autres que celles de leurs bienfaiteurs et les parachutes pleuvent sur l’arène depuis quelques heures. Il faudrait pourtant offrir une alternative aux moins chanceux, tenter également de recentrer l’action autour de la Corne d’abondance, d’un visuel plus spectaculaire que les grottes et les bois où la plupart se dissimulent actuellement.

Stellar décide qu’il lancera un appel demain dans la matinée, les nuits sont généralement moins meurtrières que les jours, il peut espérer ameuter cinq ou six tributs au festin et s’assurer quelques heures d’audience confortable avant de lâcher les dernières trouvailles dont il est assez fier : les aiguilles de glace particulièrement devraient prendre les tributs par surprise.

Il regarde la nuit artificielle tomber sur les cinquante-septième Hunger Games, pas entièrement satisfait par leur déroulement jusqu’à présent mais convaincu qu’ils peuvent encore se révéler un bon cru... le départ était certes précipité mais c’est sur la durée que les caractères se développent le mieux, il n’y a plus qu’à attendre que les plus sanguinaires fassent leurs premiers faux pas et que les plus sages acceptent leurs côtés carnassiers.

Il faudra quand même qu’il aborde la question d’un vainqueur mâle avec le Président Snow...

5\. Wiress

Ils sont passés juste au-dessus de sa tête. Ils sont quatre, trois garçons et une fille, un des garçons a le pas plus traînant que les autres, ils ont pourtant tous le pas lourd, ils doivent être blindés de sacs et d’armes, c’est un bon point pour elle, elle pourrait certainement les battre à la course si ça devait se dérouler ainsi. Elle n’arriverait cependant pas à dépasser une flèche ou un carreau d’arbalète, alors, elle reste cachée.

Elle a tellement peur qu’ils la voient qu’elle n’essaye pas non plus de les voir à son tour, les deviner est suffisant pour lui plomber le ventre et lui nouer la gorge.

_”Tu devras gagner autrement.”_ lui a dit Beetee pendant leur dernière conversation et elle aurait voulu à cet instant précis le serrer dans ses bras. Il avait dit _gagner_ , pas _survivre_. Il doit d’ailleurs bien être le seul à croire en elle, ou simplement le seul qui ait un tout petit peu d’espoir en la victoire du District 3. Or, à présent, le District 3, c’est elle.

Elle avait bien distingué au loin la silhouette de Hal s’enfonçant sous la neige mais avant la confirmation projetée dans le ciel ce soir, elle pouvait espérer que la chute ne signifiait pas nécessairement la mort.

C’est fait, elle a vu de ses yeux le dernier sourire qu’il aura offert au photographe du Capitole ainsi que celui de treize autres gamins et gamines : ils étaient presque tous parmi les plus jeunes.

Elle, elle sait qu’elle pourrait passer pour moins que son âge, que ainsi roulée en boule et mouillée par la neige qui fond contre son flanc, elle ressemble plus à une ratte trempée qu’à une terrible guerrière.

Elle sait aussi qu’elle n’a pas l’intention de mourir.

C’est sans doute ce qu’ils ont tous pensé, et les autres tributs et les juges, et peut-être ses parents, qu’elle se voyait déjà perdante et qu’elle ne faisait pas semblant d’être même un tout petit peu taillée dans ce roc dont sont sortis les gagnants précédents.

Pourtant, ils se trompent, elle en est intimement persuadée depuis qu’elle a regardé les Jeux de Beetee, et puis d’autres avant ça... les carrières l’emportent chaque année quand il n’y a qu’un seul enjeu physique parce qu’à la force brute, ils sont imbattables, entraînés à tuer, à pister, à chasser.

Ils faiblissent dès qu’il s’agit d’endurer, ils sont trop bien nourris pour ça, trop habitués à obtenir tout et rapidement. S’ils doivent manquer de quelque chose, ils compensent dans la violence pure, souvent, ils s’en prennent à l’arène même, brûlent des forêts entières, bouchent des sources, taillent à vif dans la végétation. Et si tu attaques l’arène, l’arène gagne.

Bien sûr, il arrive que l’arène en laisse un ou une clamer la victoire malgré les mutilations qui lui ont été faites mais on triomphe bien plus facilement quand on ne s’en prend pas à elle, parce que derrière elle, il y a _eux_.

_Puisse le sort vous être favorable._

Le sort n’existe pas, _ils_ sont le sort, pour avoir leurs faveurs, elle doit les démasquer et puis les endormir.

Aujourd’hui, elle n’est pas encore suffisamment aiguisée pour ça, elle a bu de la neige fondue entre ses mains, elle a mâché quelques racines, elle n’a encore ni faim, ni soif, juste un peu froid. Elle se pelotonne sous sa souche arrachée et finit par se créer assez de confort pour sombrer dans le sommeil.

Elle est réveillée à l’aube par l’appel au festin, _il y a forcément quelque chose qui vous manque_ prétend la voix et elle prend une minute à essayer de se rappeler si c’est un slogan qu’elle a déjà entendu ailleurs.

Pour l’instant, elle n’a besoin de rien d’autre que de bouger de sa cachette, l’arène n’apprécie pas quand on s’éternise à un seul endroit.

Elle a le temps d’explorer une nouvelle excavation tout au nord de la Corne d’abondance, même d’y souffler quelques heures à essayer de calmer sa faim en décortiquant des massettes à larges feuilles qu’elle a arraché près d’une mare gelée. Les tiges couvertes de givre ont presque la consistance d’un glaçon à sucer et le goût n’en est pas désagréable, juste une pointe d’amertume qu’elle fait passer avec un peu de neige fondue.

Quand le canon résonne deux fois, elle a beau s’y être préparée ça ne lui en fait pas moins sauter le coeur dans la poitrine : ils ne sont plus que huit à présent, au deuxième jour des Jeux. Il ne fait aucun doute qu’ _ils_ vont faire durer le calvaire des survivants au moins encore trois ou quatre jours. 

Le soir, ce sont les visages de deux tributs garçons qui apparaissent, le 8 et le 12.

Elle se demande s’ils avaient eu le temps de créer des alliances, si quelqu’un les a trahi, si quelqu’un les regrette. Beetee lui a déconseillé de s’allier à quiconque, ça ne pourrait qu’exposer sa faiblesse physique et dévoiler son intelligence, les carrières en particulier détestent les tributs qui en ont dans la caboche.

Elle dort jusqu’à son troisième jour, encore une fois cachée sous terre.

Elle ignore comment c’est possible mais, jusqu’à ce matin-là, elle n’avait croisé aucun des autres tributs, soit parce qu’ils ne se faisaient pas voir d’elle - elle écarte tout de suite cette option, n’importe qui se trouvant face à face avec elle s’estimerait plus fort au corps à corps et en profiterait pour l’éliminer - soit parce qu’elle a réussi à disparaître complètement... _fais-toi oublier..._ lui a dit Beetee.

Là, quand elle s’éveille, elle se retrouve nez à nez avec la tribut du 4, une grande fille blonde qui s’était montrée très douée pour l’escalade. Elle n’a rien sous la main qui puisse lui servir d’arme, les pierres qu’elle avait tenté de tailler en silex s’étaient révélées friables et totalement inutiles en cas de combat. Machinalement, elle lève les bras devant son visage, comme si ça suffisait à la protéger du coup qui va arriver, imminent. Elle espère que la fille du 4 a eu le temps de récupérer une lame ou l’autre au festin, elle n’aimerait pas être battue à mort.

Étrangement, l’autre ne dit rien. Elle-même n’est pas familière des derniers moments, ça n’a jamais été des passages des Hunger Games précédents qu’elle regardait avec plaisir mais il lui semble que dans ces moments-là, on prononce quelques mots. Elle, de son côté, devrait peut-être supplier, ça ne coûterait rien de plus et rendrait la scène plus intéressante à visionner... ce n’est pas tant qu’elle ait envie de laisser forte impression aux spectateurs mais avoir été seulement la tribut au teint de cendre étranglée dans une grotte au bout du troisième jour... elle pourrait au moins lui rappeler son nom, éviter d’être ainsi une victime anonyme supplémentaire.

“Tu sais... je m’appelle Wiress.”

La tribut reste toujours silencieuse, elle se contente de se laisser glisser à genoux au sol et dans la pénombre de la cavité, elle distingue uniquement sa figure pâle sur sa combinaison très sombre et ses yeux, ouverts et fixes, terrifiants.

Puisque son futur bourreau s’offre le plaisir de l’attente - sans doute est-ce amusant de la voir se recroqueviller comme un orvet empalé sur un bâton - elle se permet de croire encore en ses chances de fuite en arrière. Après tout, ses yeux à elle se sont habitués à la faible luminosité des lieux et elle a passé un jour entier à explorer cette grotte, elle pourrait peut-être s’élancer, se cacher dans l’anfractuosité qui court un peu plus loin sur une paroi et y rester jusqu’à ce que la tribut la dépasse, ensuite, faire demi-tour et rejoindre l’entrée de la grotte. De là, elle pourrait redescendre vers la mare, se planquer dans les roseaux... c’est illusoire mais ne pas essayer, c’est renoncer, c’est trop tôt pour renoncer !

Elle se soulève à demi, enfonce bien ses talons dans la roche pour se donner un peu d’élan.

Au moment où elle bondit, qu’elle fonce comme une balle droit dans le fond de la grotte, ses oreilles bourdonnent, son coeur explose, elle voudrait crier pour se donner du courage, consumée par le silence comme elle le serait par des tenailles ardentes et ce n’est qu’à cet instant-là, quand elle se mord la langue au sang pour ne pas hurler et désigner sa cachette, qu’elle comprend enfin le bourdonnement de ses oreilles, l’explosion de son coeur : c’est le canon qui a retenti, la tribut du 4 est venue mourir devant ses yeux et son silence était son agonie...

Immédiatement, Wiress devine la suite car si la tribut a été tuée, c’est par une arme portée par un autre, un autre ou plusieurs autres qui sont sur ses talons, qui vont vouloir se repaître sur son cadavre de leur butin de guerre. Elle n’a jamais vu une seule édition des Jeux où les tributs n’éprouvaient pas la curiosité de regarder en face celui ou celle qu’ils avaient fait tomber.

Elle n’a plus le temps de réfléchir, doit sortir de là au plus vite, tout de suite !

Elle hésite pourtant en passant près de la morte, peut-être qu’elle a sur elle des provisions ou des armes mais lorsqu’elle se penche pour tâter sa combinaison, ses mains se perdent dans le noir sur le haut de son corps et rencontrent tellement de liquide tiède et déjà visqueux qu’elle ne peut pas se leurrer une seconde de plus : la fille s’est vidée de son sang à ses pieds sans qu’elle ne s’en aperçoive, sans qu’elle ne lui accorde une seule parole apaisante. Son prénom, elle lui a juste donné son prénom...

“Je suis désolée.” lui murmure-t-elle tout bas avant de se relever à nouveau et de courir avec l’intention de suivre son idée première et d’aller se dissimuler parmi les roseaux.

Elle a les pieds dans l’eau là où la mare a cédé sous ses pas quand elle entend trois voix s’approcher. Elle reconnaît ces voix-là, s’autorise cette fois-ci à les observer tandis qu’ils passent à quelques mètres d’elle et remontent vers la grotte. Ce sont deux garçons et une fille, des carrières du 1 et du 2 comme elle s’en doutait. Ça signifie qu’ils ne sont plus que sept : trois qui, comme elle, se camouflent du mieux qu’ils peuvent et puis trois qui les traquent.

La journée se termine et la nuit après elle sans entendre une seule fois le son du canon mais Wiress a maintenant une autre préoccupation : elle a passé tellement de temps à s’enfouir dans la mare glaciale qu’elle est en totale hypothermie. Elle songe bien un instant à retourner à la grotte pour dépouiller la tribut morte de sa combinaison mais le seul souvenir du sang séché la fait changer d’avis, il faut trouver autre chose...

Elle se dit que si elle court, ça la réchauffera... sauf qu’elle ne sait plus trop de quel côté sont partis les carrières et qu’elle n’est pas convaincue que la neige ne recèle pas d’autres pièges. Et puis, courir sans but, c’est risquer de trébucher, elle n’aurait plus qu’à se laisser mourir sur place si elle venait à se fouler - ou pire, briser - la cheville.

Elle n’ose pas retourner dans une grotte ou un autre endroit clos, elle y a été surprise par la tribut du 4 et, même si celle-ci n’aurait pu lui faire objectivement aucun mal, c’est une expérience traumatisante qu’elle préférerait ne pas renouveler.

En fait, _ils_ ont toujours raison : il y a forcément quelque chose qui lui manque. Elle doit retourner à la Corne d’abondance.

Elle décide quand même d’attendre la nuit, à grelotter derrière un arbre, entrevoit que ce sera plus compliqué d’apercevoir les crevasses dans l’obscurité mais s’y rendre en plein jour serait du suicide, l’endroit est certainement surveillé par l’un ou l’autre tribut.

Elle s’avance à pas de souris, craint tout d’abord de tomber elle aussi dans un trou mais ils ont été recouverts, ça peut aussi bien vouloir dire qu’ils sont désactivés ou qu’ils sont en veille, prêts à se réouvrir sous ses pieds.

Pourtant, très vite, elle s’aperçoit qu’elle n’a rien à redouter de ce côté-là, la neige s’enfonce un peu par endroits, précisément là où elle suppose que se trouvent les fissures. Elle tente l’expérience en jetant une pierre dessus et la voit disparaître, happée par le sol. Elle essaye à nouveau pour s’assurer que ce n’est pas une coïncidence et, pareille à la première fois, la pierre tombe. Elle n’a plus qu’à progresser de zone en zone jusqu’à atteindre le centre de la plaine. 

A l’intérieur de la Corne d’abondance, personne ne l’attend et ça pourrait être suspect si elle n’entendait pas au même instant retentir deux coups de canon consécutifs.

Là, c’est clair, les carrières ont débusqué un ou plusieurs des autres et les victimes peuvent être aussi bien du côté des loups que de celui des agneaux.

Elle doit faire très très vite mais elle ne peut pas se permettre d’avoir fait tout ce chemin pour empoigner un sac au hasard : en quoi lui serait utile une masse ou un arc quand elle est incapable de s’en servir ?

Elle vide sans précaution les sacs alignés, de la nourriture, des médicaments, des couteaux et une catapulte s’échappent des trois premiers et elle est sur le point de se désespérer quand elle remarque une nouvelle combinaison roulée en boule dans le fond du dernier sac. Elle la prend, ainsi que quelques unes des provisions et des remèdes divers, elle se résout même à emporter la catapulte.

Elle est plutôt fière de son petit marché, lève les yeux au ciel pour exposer son visage aux caméras afin que tout le monde, Capitole, District 3 et aussi Beetee sachent qu’il y a encore un tribut dans l’arène qui peut aller jusqu’au bout.

Quand elle refait le chemin dans le sens inverse, elle attend à peine d’avoir regagné le rempart des bois pour revêtir sa nouvelle tenue qui lui semble considérablement plus chaude que la précédente. Elle ne se débarrasse pas de la première, elle peut toujours servir.

Elle est en train de grignoter un petit sachet de noix quand le ciel s’éclaire sur la tribut du District 11 et, de façon plus inattendue, sur le carrière du 2. Wiress réalise tout à coup l’implication de la fin de cette journée : ils ne sont plus que cinq, elle devient une cible à abattre.

Et c’est comme si l’arène se souvenait également de sa présence.

Elle est assise derrière une roche enneigée lorsqu’elle voit arriver les renards.

Ils sont trois, maigres et courts sur pattes, mais elle n’a pas besoin de les observer de près pour savoir qu’ils sont affamés et qu’ils ne reculeront pas devant cette proie providentielle, il faut donc qu’elle les fuie ou qu’elle les vainque. Elle essaie d’abord de s’enfuir, en hauteur puisque ce sont de meilleurs fouisseurs qu’elle, mais il y a peu d’arbres au District 3 où on a rasé en masse pour construire des usines et elle est incapable de grimper plus d’une ou deux branches.

Il faut donc les affronter.

Mentalement, elle détaille le contenu de son sac : une catapulte mais pas de pierres à projeter, des médicaments, une conserve indéfinie, du fromage, encore des sachets de fruits secs.

Avec énormément de chance, elle pourrait en assommer un avec sa boîte de conserve mais ce n’en ferait jamais qu’un sur trois...

Elle peut viser les yeux avec sa catapulte et les flacons de médicaments mais ça ne serait peut-être juste un agacement momentané pour les renards, certainement pas de quoi les invalider assez longtemps pour filer hors de portée.

Elle cherche du regard dans les branches à côté d’elle quelque chose avec quoi les bombarder mais ne trouve absolument rien... de toute façon, les arbres seraient chargés de glands que les projectiles ne seraient quand même pas fatals aux bêtes grondant en bas. Au mieux, elle aurait pu espérer dans ce cas que les renards soient friands de glands et les gaver jusqu’à l’indigestion... franchement pas une tactique d’attaque des plus convaincantes.

Il ne lui reste plus qu’à tenir en équilibre assez longtemps pour que ça décourage les renards.

Elle attend ainsi pendant plus d’une heure sans que les animaux ne montrent le moindre signe de vouloir aller voir ailleurs, alors, Wiress se met à nouveau à réfléchir, reprend ce qu’elle possède et ce qu’elle pourrait en faire et elle trouve.

Parmi les médicaments, il y a des antidouleurs assez forts pour assommer un cheval, ça devrait donc faire effet aussi sur un renard... Ensuite, ça se révèle évident : pour attirer les renards et leur faire avaler les calmants, il suffit de les cacher à l’intérieur d’une boulette de fromage et ensuite l’envoyer dans leur direction avec la catapulte.

Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt fait, les renards ne chipotent pas pour engloutir les boulettes de fromage et, au bout d’une demi-heure supplémentaire, Wiress les voit se rouler sur eux-mêmes et s’assoupir.

 

Cette petite victoire sur l’arène la regonfle à bloc, elle veut en démonter tous les ressorts.

Et pour la première fois, d’autres semblent enfin croire en elle également, elle voit descendre un parachute juste sous son nez. Quand elle ouvre la capsule qui y est accrochée, elle ne contient rien d’autre qu’un grand gobelet hermétique rempli de thé chaud mais elle sait que c’est le message qui compte plus que le cadeau des sponsors... elle n’est plus seule.

Elle est presque contente quand elle s’enfonce dans un arbre creux pour la nuit, réchauffée par sa nouvelle combinaison et par son gobelet brûlant... presque, il y a encore dans l’arène quatre personnes qui comptent avoir sa peau.

Le jour suivant, elle le passe à aller de cachette en cachette, c’est une journée de répit où elle n’entend ni le canon, ni les voix des autres tributs. Elle distingue cependant plusieurs traces de pas dans la neige et s’en tient éloignée le plus possible, elle espère que les siennes ne seront pas suivies.

Des quatre survivants, elle ne connaît le parcours dans les Hunger Games que des deux carrières, les deux autres, il faut qu’elle se creuse la tête pendant un long moment en additionnant les éliminés de chaque district pour déterminer que ne restent que le tribut du 10 et celui du 6, deux garçons, un fermier et un mécanicien. Ils ont survécu, donc ils peuvent aussi bien être des stratèges que des guerriers, peut-être des alliés... elle se demande si c’est l’un d’eux qui a tué le carrière du 2... et puis aussi, pour la première fois, si elle aurait été capable de le tuer.

C’est un peu un problème sans solution, ça, cette incertitude : quand il faudra donner le coup de grâce, y arrivera-t-elle ?

Jusqu’à présent, elle n’a eu qu’à se défendre de l’arène et de ses créations, jamais d’un tribut mais maintenant qu’ils ne sont plus que cinq, ça devient carrément impossible qu’elle ne soit pas confrontée finalement à un des autres.

Elle espère que ce sera le plus tard possible.

Le cinquième jour, elle doit se secouer encore plus que d’habitude pour ne pas se laisser engourdir par la faim et le froid, elle redonnerait l’entièreté de ses sachets de noix pour avoir encore le plaisir d’une boisson chaude, n’importe laquelle, même un seul bol d’eau chaude la contenterait tant elle se sent glacée à l’intérieur. Il n’est pourtant pas question qu’elle essaie seulement d’allumer un feu, elle n’a rien dans son sac qui pourrait créer la moindre étincelle et si elle y arrivait, ce serait pour être repérée dans l’heure par les carrières et les tributs restants.

Il faut juste qu’elle continue d’avancer, dans n’importe quelle direction qui lui semble sûre, et que les Jeux ne s’éternisent pas.

Elle ne s’arrête pas une seule fois pendant des heures, elle a gagné une assurance nouvelle depuis sa victoire sur les renards et semble deviner avant de les voir les trappes qui pourraient la piéger. Elle évite ainsi des nouveaux trous et de grosses aiguilles de glace qui tombent du ciel pour venir s’enfoncer à ses pieds. Wiress s’aventure assez près pour en ramasser une mais, aussi pointue soit-elle, elle se met à fondre dès qu’elle la prend en main et, à moins d’en avoir un usage immédiat, elle ne sait pas trop ce qu’elle en ferait.

Elle s’apprête à continuer quand elle entend des geignements percer le silence des bois. Il n’y a aucun doute quant à les confondre avec ceux d’un animal, ils sont bien trop humains, ceux d’un garçon et vraisemblablement d’un garçon blessé ou mourant. Elle a un choix à faire : celui d’aller voir ou celui d’ignorer en se bouchant les oreilles... mais dès qu’elle se pose la question, elle sait pertinemment qu’il est impossible de faire comme si elle ne savait pas que quelqu’un a besoin d’aide... elle n’a pas fait d’alliance, c’est vrai mais est-ce que ça veut dire qu’elle ne peut pas se comporter de façon humaine ?

Au pire, elle pourra offrir à cette personne-ci le dernier réconfort qu’elle avait été incapable de donner à la fille dans la grotte.

Elle s’approche à petits pas prudents jusqu’à voir d’où proviennent les gémissements : un garçon grand, à la peau tannée par le soleil, le tribut du 10 certainement, repose contre un arbre.

Elle ne comprend d’abord pas ce qui le retient et si c’était une ruse pour l’attirer à lui. Et puis, elle voit la neige teinte en rouge au pied de l’arbre et les mâchoires métalliques du piège qui retient les chevilles du tribut.

Il a les yeux fermés et des murmures plaintifs s’échappent de lui à présent, beaucoup moins forts que lorsqu’elle les a entendu un peu plus tôt, alors elle ose avancer encore jusqu’à soulever le bas de la combinaison pour voir où le piège mord dans la chair... c’est horrible, les deux pieds sont presque détachés des jambes et elle distingue très clairement des os écrabouillés sous les lambeaux de peau. Le garçon serait ailleurs que dans les Hunger Games, il pourrait espérer s’en tirer avec une amputation propre et nette et, peut-être, si sa famille a assez d’argent pour le lui offrir, une prothèse correcte comme elle sait qu’ils en font dans certaines usines de son district... Dans les Jeux, il n’a aucune chance, personne ne va l’aider à se tirer de là et aucune équipe médicale du Capitole ne le prendra en charge, il est condamné à mourir au pied de ce bouleau avec elle pour seul témoin... elle et des milliers d’yeux qui assistent impuissants à une nouvelle mort d’un de leurs enfants.

Justement, il y a tous ceux qui regardent, le Capitole et tout le District 10, et puis Beetee aussi, Beetee qui lui a dit qu’elle n’avait pas la carrure pour se permettre la compassion, qu’à sa place, les autres n’hésiteraient pas un instant.

Est-ce que ça veut dire qu’elle devrait achever le tribut ? Dans ce cas, ils ne seraient plus que quatre et elle aurait une chance supplémentaire de remporter les Jeux...

De toute façon, elle a perdu trop de temps à réfléchir, le garçon a ouvert les yeux et elle ne peut plus l’ignorer ou l’achever, c’est comme ça, quand on te regarde, tu dois faire un choix et le sien est qu’elle va l’aider.

“N’aie pas peur, je ne vais pas te tuer...” dit-elle. Il lui répond par une nouvelle plainte, le regard fixé sur ses mouvements, sur son sac qu’elle étend à ses pieds, parce qu’elle doit trouver à l’intérieur la réponse à ce problème-ci, elle le doit absolument !

“S’il te plaît... s’il te plaît..” Elle ne peut pas lever les yeux maintenant, ne peut pas lever les yeux tant qu’elle n’a pas trouvé dans ses accessoires quelque chose qui pourrait les aider tous les deux.

Elle l’entend pleurer, ce grand gars habituée aux tâches lourdes de la ferme est en train de sangloter au-dessus d’elle et elle, après avoir refait le compte de ce qu’elle possédait, devine parfaitement qu’elle ne pourra rien y changer.

Toujours accroupie, elle lui demande où est son sac et quand il ne lui donne aucune indication, elle ne veut pas se mettre debout pour vérifier si son silence signifie qu’il est déjà mort ou s’il est seulement évanoui. S’il était mort, elle entendrait le canon, n’est-ce pas ?

Elle cherche à tâtons des objets qui seraient tombés dans la neige puis remonte ses mains le long du corps inanimé du tribut. Comme elle le craignait, il n’a pas de sac, il n’en a peut-être jamais eu ou l’a perdu au cours des Jeux, le résultat est le même, elle va devoir penser à autre chose.

Elle murmure : “J’aimerais te sauver... j’aimerais te sauver, vraiment...”, plus pour elle-même que pour le garçon.

Elle observe le piège, essaie un instant de le manipuler à mains nues mais reçoit une décharge électrique qui lui brûle le bout des doigts... si elle avait du matériel, des outils, elle pourrait le désactiver, c’est certain, un seul coup d’oeil lui permet de reconnaître une mise en marche plutôt simpliste... mais elle n’a rien, rien du tout, que des noix, rien que des maudites noix.

Elle se décide, il le faut, elle ne peut pas rester là et risquer de se faire coincer également.

Debout, face à face avec le tribut, elle s’aperçoit qu’il n’est pas du tout inconscient comme elle le croyait, il est livide et silencieux, le regard vissé sur elle.

“Je... je ne sais pas quoi faire.”

Il cligne des yeux, ébauche même un sourire, il a dû être un joli garçon quand il était dans son District, avant tout ça.

“S’il te plaît...”

Elle comprend qu’il ne lui demande plus de l’aide, elle comprend qu’il la supplie de...

“Je ne peux pas...”

Elle le voit réaliser qu’elle ne ment pas, qu’elle ne peut pas se résoudre à mettre fin à sa vie - elle a la réponse à une de ses questions - et son visage, son beau visage de grand garçon bronzé devient d’une laideur épouvantable, mélange de souffrance et de haine pure, de désespérance qui s’égoutte hors de son corps en autant d’injure et de dégoût.

“Sale garce...” lui crache-t-il à la face, littéralement, et Wiress s’enfuit en marche arrière, la main sur le visage, le coeur battant dans sa poitrine, jusqu’à cogner contre le tronc d’un arbre.

Elle reste là, immobile, le temps qu’il faut au canon pour tonner. Elle a bien l’impression qu’elle y attend des heures.

Après, elle repart se cacher, ils ne sont plus que quatre.

Le sixième jour, elle ne sort pas de sa cachette, une grotte qu’elle a déniché tout au nord de l’arène... bien qu’elle s’était juré ne plus prendre le risque des espaces clos, où peut-elle aller de toute façon ?

Il y fait glacial mais quand elle se tient à l’extrémité, contre la paroi, elle parvient à y trouver une espèce de chaleur, parce que, au fond, tout ceci, l’arène, la grotte, même la neige et les bois, c’est nourri par une énergie électrique, n’est-ce pas, ça doit être ainsi, le Capitole ne possède pas un endroit d’une telle envergure où la nature pousse à son gré et rencontre en même temps les ambitions des Jeux... tout est faux, tout est fabriqué.

A chaque fois qu’elle a été confrontée à un obstacle lancé par le Capitole, elle a pu le détecter avant de tomber dans le piège, il y avait toujours un défaut, un murmure, comme un infime chant électrique qui l’avertissait de son apparition. C’était comme ça pour les fosses autour de la Corne d’abondance mais aussi pour les aiguilles de glace et les harfangs qu’elle a pu fuir avant même de les entendre.

Aussi, quand elle se colle à la paroi, c’est la chaleur des rouages qu’elle ressent, le coeur de l’arène, logé si loin du centre qu’il a fallu qu’elle marche des journées entières pour l’atteindre.

Elle s’y blottit, mange ses dernières provisions sans se rationner : demain, elle n’en aura plus besoin, demain, elle le sait, elle le sent, tout sera fini.

Le septième jour, quand elle met un pied hors de la grotte, elle constate que le soleil ne s’est pas levé, toute la plaine est encore plongée dans l’obscurité alors que son horloge interne lui crie que la nuit est pourtant bien terminée.

C’est sans doute une nouvelle ruse de l’arène, si c’est bien comme elle le pense la dernière journée des Hunger Games, _ils_ vont déchaîner sur eux leurs ultimes cartouches.

Elle se tient prête autant qu’elle peut mais les surprises vont en se succédant à une telle vitesse qu’elle doute pouvoir y faire front bien longtemps. Seule satisfaction, elle ne doit pas être la seule tribut pour qui les changements sont difficiles à accueillir...

Ce qui a changé également, c’est la neige qui a disparu en une nuit. La plaine est maintenant totalement nue, comme recouverte d’un sable épais qui démasque autant les traces de ses pas que la poudreuse précédente. Elle le perçoit d’ailleurs plus qu’elle ne le voit parce que l’astre dans le ciel n’est pas tout à fait lunaire non plus, plutôt une espèce de phosphorescence qui dessine les ombres sans dévoiler les contours : il est d’autant plus important de faire attention où elle met les pieds.

Justement, elle se rend compte très vite que ses pieds ne cessent de rencontrer de nouveaux occupants car avec le déneigement et le redoux de la température, un flot grouillant d’insectes sort de galeries creusées dans le sable et elle discerne le crissement de leurs membres, ailes, pattes. Elle ignore totalement si l’attaque est psychologique - qui aime se faire recouvrir d’insectes, aussi inoffensifs soient-ils ? - ou purement physique. Dans le doute, elle déchire avec ses dents de grands lambeaux à sa combinaison restée au fond de son sac et les noue tout autour de ses chevilles pour ne laisser aucun interstice entre le tissu et sa peau, ça n’est qu’une protection très temporaire mais lorsqu’elle ressent la première morsure d’un insecte grimpé haut sur sa cuisse, elle est quand même un peu soulagée de se dire qu’ils ne peuvent pas vraiment grouiller sous ses vêtements.

Elle avance pendant un temps du mieux qu’elle peut, hésite à rejoindre les grottes mais hésite tout autant à se diriger vers la Corne d’abondance. Le problème, c’est qu’avec l’insistance des insectes, il est impossible de rester en place, il faut être toujours en mouvement si on ne veut pas se trouver envahi par des bestioles grinçantes qui se font une joie de t’offrir leurs morsures.

C’est ainsi que ça arrive, elle à fuir d’un côté l’invasion des insectes et les autres, forcément, à éviter leurs propres pièges, ils se retrouvent tous les quatre, les deux carrières, le tribut du 6 et elle, acculés au centre de l’arène, au pied même de la Corne d’abondance.

Ils restent stupéfaits le temps d’une seconde, c’est à peine le temps d’un battement de cils mais ça suffit à Wiress pour décider qu’affronter les insectes vaut mieux que de se laisser charcuter par deux garçons et une fille bien plus sauvages qu’elle. Elle bondit, court le plus vite qu’elle peut, derrière elle, un garçon la poursuit déjà et elle doute de pouvoir maintenir une distance assez large entre lui et elle pour avoir le temps d’aller se cacher mais, alors qu’elle est à bout de souffle, le coeur sautant hors de sa maigre carcasse à chaque foulée qu’elle enchaîne sur une plus grande encore, elle les entend, les fameux défauts de l’arène, les chants électriques... quelque part sur sa gauche, quelque chose arrive, une chose dont elle ne connaît ni l’ampleur ni la dangerosité mais qui fonce sur elle et son poursuivant avec une infaillibilité sûre.

Elle pourrait l’éviter, puisqu’elle l’a entendu, elle pourrait...

Elle choisit plutôt de foncer, le garçon toujours dans ses talons - là, elle bénit la pénombre actuelle de la plaine, sans ça, il ne fait aucun doute que le garçon l’aurait mise en joue avec une arme quelconque et qu’il aurait été impossible qu’elle évite tous ses projectiles.

Elle entend le chant de plus en plus distinctement, grincements d’une machinerie huilée presque sans défaut... elle se repose entièrement sur le “presque”.

L’impact est tout proche, elle en ignore toujours la nature mais il est près, tout près... et puis, alors qu’elle s’apprête à esquiver et laisser le garçon foncer tête première dans le piège, le canon retentit, une fois, et surprise malgré elle par un dénouement qui était évident, elle oublie de se baisser, de faire un pas de côté, de se donner ce tout petit supplément de chance dont elle avait tant besoin.

Elle tombe et le garçon tombe immédiatement derrière elle, sur elle, puis elle entend un cliquetis et tout de suite après un choc, puis un autre, puis un autre encore, une pluie de coups sourds qui viennent s’abattre sur le corps du garçon, du carrière du District 1, et qui lui fracassent le corps, le corps pesant dont il a sans le savoir fait un rempart entre elle et le dernier piège de l’arène.

Un nouveau coup de canon. Ils ne sont plus que deux.

Ensuite, elle met un temps insensé à se dégager de dessous le carrière, les parois sont creusées dans le sable qui s’effondre à chaque fois qu’elle s’appuie un peu fortement dessus, mais elle y arrive finalement en faisant une espèce de mur fragile des roches qui se sont écrasées sur le garçon.

Quand elle s’en sort, il fait toujours aussi sombre que plus tôt mais elle devine bien que toute une journée s’est déroulée.

Ce qu’elle ne devine pas par contre, c’est si l’autre survivant est la carrière ou le garçon du 6. Intimement, elle mise sur la fille...

Elle est à genoux dans le sable, épuisée. A sa droite, elle reconnaît déjà les sifflements affamés des insectes qui se précipitent vers elle, à sa gauche, il y a de nouveaux rocs immenses qui semblent déchirer le ciel et, dans ces rocs, des taches noires à égales distances qui doivent être des cavités où elle pourrait encore une fois se cacher.

Se cacher... Est-ce ainsi qu’on remporte les Hunger Games ?

Bien sûr que non, évidemment que non, on combat jusqu’au bout, on arrache la victoire en vainqueur parce qu’on a été le meilleur, pas parce qu’on est celui qui a pu se dissimuler le plus longtemps.

Wiress est fatiguée, si incroyablement fatiguée, si extraordinairement vide d’espoir, alors que c’est à deux doigts, à deux doigts seulement, elle se sent tellement à bout de force qu’elle n’arrive même plus à raisonner, même si elle doit s’activer avec l’arrivée imminente de la nuée d’insectes. C’est à ce moment-là que ses sponsors choisissent de lui envoyer son deuxième cadeau, une capsule qui descend retenue par un parachute minuscule et qui doit certainement contenir une arme terrible, un poignard ou des flèches imbibées de poison qu’elle pourrait envoyer vers le tribut restant...

Elle reprend courage, ouvre la capsule métallique avec des doigts tremblants, levant déjà les yeux au ciel en signe de reconnaissance, et y trouve un gobelet d’une taille similaire à celui qui lui avait été offert avec le thé bouillant.

Impatiente, elle s’empresse de faire sauter le capuchon qui ferme le gobelet, c’est peut-être une bombe de gaz ou une seringue d’un puissant anesthésique, quelque chose, n’importe quoi, qui lui permettrait de gagner, de remporter ces terribles cinquante-septième Jeux...

Et, elle découvre... du café, un gobelet plein, rempli à ras bord de café.

Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette plaisanterie méchante ? Elle a besoin d’une arme et on lui donne une boisson chaude ? Peut-être est-ce parce qu’elle avait souhaité si fort avoir un truc bouillant à avaler quand elle avait eu si froid mais à présent que l’arène a rangé l’hiver pour le plein été, elle n’a plus rien à faire d’une chose pareille !

Elle y trempe quand même les lèvres, espérant jusqu’au bout que l’aspect et l’arôme sont trompeurs et qu’il s’agit en fait d’un reconstituant immédiat qui lui donnerait des forces insoupçonnées... mais ce n’est que du café, froid et tellement concentré en marc qu’il en est même imbuvable par-dessus tout le reste.

Bon sang, mais à quoi Beetee a-t-il pensé ? Comment a-t-il pu ameuter les sponsors pour se cotiser pour un présent aussi cruellement inutile ?

Elle en hurlerait bien de rage si elle n’était pas à ce point secouée par les larmes.

Ce n’est pas possible, ce n’est pas possible que ce ne soit que ça, elle comptait en Beetee... en lui plus qu’en tous les autres. C’est sans doute ce qui lui fait le plus mal, de s’apercevoir que, finalement, Beetee ne croyait pas autant en elle qu’il l’a prétendu et qu’il l’abandonne seule face à son sort, à présent, seule face à des insectes sans doute mortels et un tribut qui doit l’achever, seule avec un gobelet de café imbuvable...

Les pleurs coulent sans relâche, elle en devient presque incapable de respirer, de penser.

Comme chaque fois depuis le début des Jeux, c’est le “presque” qui importe, parce que, oui, c’est impossible que Beetee ait convaincu les sponsors pour un cadeau qui ne lui servirait à rien, forcément, il doit y avoir un sens caché à tout ça...

Elle réfléchit, plus vite, plus fort qu’elle n’a jamais réfléchi auparavant, essaie de trouver le sens puisqu’il y en a un, c’est obligé, c’est certain !

Et puisque ça ne peut pas être le gobelet, que ferait-elle d’un gobelet contre un tribut enragé, c’est sûrement le café ! Elle tente de regrouper tout ce qu’elle connaît sur le café, les vertus énergétiques de la caféine - mais là, elle doute d’avoir besoin d’énergiser plus que ça les fourmis, cafards et scarabées qui rampent vers elle - des vertus médicinales peut-être...?

Là, d’un recoin lointain de sa mémoire, elle se souvient : quand elle était toute petite, que son grand-père avait creusé un minuscule potager dans leur baraquement, il allait tous les matins vider le contenu de son filtre à café sur la terre où poussaient ses radis...

Le café... le café serait-il bon pour la terre ? Peut-être, mais Wiress est à présent persuadée que ce n’est pas pour cela que Beetee le lui a fait envoyer. Le café est un répulsif, un répulsif naturel contre toutes sortes d’insectes, c’est cela, elle est en certaine !

Aussitôt, elle enlève sa combinaison, ne conserve que ses sous-vêtements, et s’enduit avec soin de la substance pâteuse du marc de café, en passant également sous sa culotte et sa brassière. Quand elle juge qu’elle n’a manqué aucune parcelle de sa peau, elle attend, assise nerveusement près du trou où est mort le carrière. 

Les insectes arrivent droit sur elle, des bestioles répugnantes aux carapaces brillantes et aux crochets impatients qu’elle voit reluire faiblement dans la phosphorescence.

Ils lui grimpent dessus, s’insinuent sous tous ses membres, se perdent dans ses cheveux et Wiress, clouée par la répugnance et la peur, se retient de hurler, les yeux et la bouche fermés, les mains vissées sur les oreilles.

Ils courent sur elle. Puis, ils ne courent plus du tout, s’interrompent, redescendent et l’évitent avec une méthode quasi militaire. Ça a marché ! Pas un seul ne l’a piquée, plus un seul ne manifeste la simple envie de venir explorer son corps, ça a marché ! Elle a vaincu une nouvelle fois l’arène. Il ne lui reste plus qu’à vaincre le dernier tribut...

Et là, elle pourrait repartir dans des questionnements sans fin, se demander comment faire pour gagner alors qu’elle n’a pas une seule arme mais, là, elle a une arme, elle a l’arène.

Elle s’applique tout d’abord à remplir le trou de brassées d’insectes, plus indifférents les uns que les autres à ses bras qui les transportent, et quand elle juge que le trou grouille assez, surmontant son aversion, elle se plonge à son tour sous les insectes. Quelques uns s’échappent mais il en reste suffisamment pour qu’ils se révèlent réellement nuisibles, à condition évidemment qu’on les énerve assez pour qu’ils aient envie d’attaquer.

Ça, c’est son travail à elle, son dernier travail espère-t-elle, faire en sorte que les insectes soient excités par l’agitation qu’elle leur réserve...

Sans se forcer, laissant enfin parler sa répulsion pour les bestioles, elle se met à crier à pleins poumons, à pousser des hurlements d’horreur plus vrais que nature, le plus fort et le plus longtemps qu’elle peut.

Ensuite, encore une fois, elle attend.

Elle n’attend pas longtemps en fait, elle distingue très vite des pas étouffés qui approchent du trou où elle se loge avec son armée d’insectes. C’est à cet instant qu’elle remarque la faille dans son plan... n’importe qui de normalement constitué refusera de descendre dans une fosse remplie de scarabées mortels, il ou elle attendra plutôt qu’elle en sorte pour l’abattre ou se contentera de lui planter une flèche dans le coeur du haut du trou.

Elle a une chance, une seule chance, et c’est que le Capitole n’a pas encore affiché dans le ciel les noms des tributs morts du jour, que pour celui restant, ça pourrait être tout aussi bien elle, Wiress, que le carrière du 1, qui a succombé plus tôt dans la journée.

Elle a misé que le survivant était la fille, faites que ne se soit pas trompée sur ce point-là...

Effectivement, la silhouette qu’elle voit se dessiner dans le ciel au-dessus du trou est résolument féminine et Wiress sait immédiatement ce qu’elle doit faire à présent.

Petite et mince, elle arrive sans trop de mal à se laisser glisser plus bas, jusqu’à la hauteur où le carrière est mort, remercie secrètement celui qui a dû penser en salle de commandes que l’effet dramatique était certainement plus intense si elle s’enfonçait sous terre avec des insectes ET le cadavre du garçon et n’a pas jugé bon de faire venir un hovercraft pour l’emporter, et pousse de toutes ses forces le corps du garçon vers le haut, pour qu’il devienne visible par delà la nuée d’insectes.

Les grognements qu’elle pousse sous le coup de l’effort peuvent passer pour masculin et elle entend la voix de la carrière murmurer : “Once, c’est toi ? Tu as tué la fille ?”

Wiress, cachée sous le cadavre, grogne de plus belle, espérant que son imitation médiocre du garçon incitera la fille à venir aider son partenaire, ne serait-ce que pour lui accorder une fin moins pénible.

Elle ne peut pas plus se tromper que ça et quand elle entend qu’une flèche siffle dans l’air, elle sait que Once est mort une deuxième fois.

Seulement, elle n’est pas la seule à le savoir, parce que quand le canon ne se met pas à tonner pour celui-ci, Crest, la carrière restante, devine immédiatement que les bruits venaient d’une autre.

“Bravo... je n’aurais pas parié un tessera sur toi avant le début des Jeux, donc, bravo, sincèrement.” dit la carrière du haut du trou.

Wiress comprend qu’il ne sert plus à rien de prétendre être ailleurs, lui répond d’une voix étouffée : “Merci mais les félicitations sont un peu prématurées, je n’ai pas encore gagné...”

Elle ne sait pas quelle mouche l’a piquée, ou plutôt, elle sait exactement. Immédiatement, la carrière s’agite, s’énerve.

“Pauvre conne, tu te rends compte que tu n’as aucune chance ?” souffle-t-elle rageusement.

“J’en ai autant que toi, on pourrait même dire que je suis plus forte que toi, puisque moi j’ai réussi à abattre un carrière...”

Bon sang, la fille se déchaîne, fait pleuvoir une multitude de flèches au fond du trou et Wiress remercie cette fois le District 1 de si bien nourrir ses enfants, sans ça, il ne fait aucun doute qu’une des flèches aurait traversé le corps du garçon et l’aurait touchée elle.

Par contre, elle remarque que les insectes qui grouillaient gentiment commencent à s’irriter rapidement du tumulte que provoque la carrière, les uns après les autres, ils remontent hors du trou, se grimpant dessus pour faire bonne mesure.

Le travail de Wiress maintenant est de garder l’attention de la fille concentrée sur elle pendant encore assez longtemps pour que sa petite armée fasse son oeuvre.

“Ça a même été plutôt facile, il était plein de défauts, ce garçon-là... ”

“Ta gueule, sale petite merde ! Je vais te crever !”

Et la carrière la bombarde, et les scarabées montent montent montent... jusqu’à ce que le bâton que la fille tenait en main en soit recouvert et qu’elle pousse un cri strident.

Et qu’elle s’effondre.

Le canon gronde. Ils ne sont plus que un.

6\. Coriolanus Snow

Il éteint l’écran de contrôle tandis que la voix de Stellar Joliett annonce le nom du vainqueur des Hunger Games.

Il devrait être satisfait, il désirait qu’une fille remporte les Jeux pour enrayer la domination des garçons ces quelques dernières années mais il est contrarié, la tribut s’est beaucoup trop joué d’eux pour mériter de gagner. Enfin, pour sa consolation, il peut se dire que Wiress a gagné _avec_ l’arène et non contre elle.

Un jour, pourtant, ça se produira, il est en convaincu.

Ce jour-là, il faudra exterminer celui ou celle qui sortira vainqueur, par n’importe quel moyen.


End file.
